This disclosure relates to control system operation and configuration, and in particular, to operation and configuration of a distributed control system.
Control systems, such as a lighting control system, typically have a central controller. Signals from switches, occupancy sensors, photocells, or the like are input into the central controller. The central controller processes the inputs and generates signals to control electrical loads, such as lighting circuits, HVAC system components, or the like. Because of such centralization, a single point of failure is created. In addition, as control systems increase in size, the central controller creates a bottleneck for control signals.